


Kursed Kastle

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Medieval, BroCon, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cute, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: (This is an idea that I had- one of those bigger ideas that felt like it needed it's own universe. It's a little vague so i could blast through the story but these are just a few main ideas and concepts about the world that i liked.)A young boy, sickly and fragile, lives in a Castle on an island with his mother, far from the human populous. He reads books and dreams of the outside world, but it's not until his brother shows up that things begin to change. He discovers the truth about his island home, and the truth about his life, and ends up entrusting that life to his brother, both of them swearing to protect each other from the outside world. They also promise to bind themselves together by fate, so that they'll never have to be apart.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Kursed Kastle

Once upon a time, in a tall tall castle at the edge of the sea, there lived a boy so small and fragile. Sensitive to words, sensitive to touch and light, like a wilting flower he faded away into the shadows of his home, only to be seen by his parents or servants. He was shy, of course, only able to speak out loud to his mother, Lacking a father at all. 

His father had sailed off of the small island, the secluded life drove him nearly insane, but his mother always promised he would be back. She would tell the boy stories of massive ships, with bright, vibrant flags and dark rich wood keeping them together. She would hold him in her lap, and he would listen every single night, next to the window in his bedroom among his stuffed roommates.

She would tell him, promise with all of her heart, that one day one of those ships would come, but whenever the boy, Luke, would ask if his dad would be on it, she would just smile. He’d interpret that smile as a yes, but he was never too sure if that was the case. Even right now as he brushed through his brown hair, in the darkness of the night with nothing but the flame of a small lantern to guide his hand, he was thinking of the ship, when it would come, and who would be on it. 

His vanity was littered with books, books about ships, about the seven nations, the world outside this small humble island community. He read books about the life outside, the animals, the flowers, the seasons and other things alike. A cargo ship once came, and he snuck out to snatch a newspaper from the deck without being seen, reading about the recent events in a place called London. He was a little terrified at the idea of people killing each other, disease and war, his castle home seemed much safer, He wondered sometimes if he’d ever even want to leave …

He set his brush down, and looked in the mirror, a pair of brown eyes staring curiously back into his own, before he stood, walking over to his bed. He carried his lantern with him, setting it down on the floor as he got down onto his sheets, pushing them aside, wiggling his way underneath. He got as comfortable as he possibly could, wearing nothing but a simple nightgown. He pulled his lantern up into his bed with him, taking the book from under his pillow, getting ready to read more about the curious world he lived in. 

And that’s when it happened. 

The ship came, a massive crash filled his ears and shook him, making him knock his lantern to the floor. It smashed, and the boy flinched at the sound of glass shattering across the wooden floors as he cowered under his blankets. He thought back to the stories of war, and hoped that this wasn’t what was going on. He heard the scrambling of servants, quick steps outside his room door, and loud sounds. 

He wanted to stay under his blankets where it was safe, where he could be sure nobody was going to bother him, but the longer he stayed, the more his curiosity got the better of him. He could hear faint tidbits of conversations and he needed so badly to understand, maybe then he wouldn’t be shaking as much. He felt safe enough to shuffle to the other side of his bed, and stand, feeling around the wall as he approached the window, pulling back the glowing curtains to look into the night. 

And there he saw, at the edge of the bay, a ship with a vast, black flag, and dark rich wood.He stared at it, watching the flames eat the wood and swallow the mast like the jaws of an otherworldly beast. He stepped away from his window, shocked, unable to comprehend it. It must have been a cargo ship that accidentally crashed on arrival … The people on the ship were rushing, or being rushed off, carried on flat planks of wood if they were unconscious. There was one man limping away on his own, rejecting any help at all. His eyes seemed locked onto their target. 

He was speaking with such purposeful body language, Luke felt like he understood every word, and could feel every emotion coming out of him, and then his eyes went a little less focused, rolling back as he fell over onto his side. His hair was brown, and shaggy, hanging over one of his eyes, and he wore a long black coat with padded shoulders and gold cuffs. He even had what looked like a sword at his hip, this ship couldn’t have been for cargo ..

Luke jumped at the sound of his door opening, someone came in, holding a large lantern that threw light messily all over the room, forcing the boy to shield his eyes from the onslaught. 

“Are you alright?!” One of the many people left to keep up with the boy asked, looking down at the broken lantern. Luke gave a quick nod, questions bubbling up along with anxiety. He stared at the person as they set their lantern down, taking a broom from the corner and gathering the glass into the pan, all the while Luke just stood by the window, cautiously watching, unwilling to move a muscle. He looked again, seeing that the man was being carried inside, much against his will, and the doctors were tending to him first. 

He must be someone important … could it be- had his dad returned? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The halls of the throne room were lined with armed soldiers, one side carrying spears, the other side with loaded rifles. It was the next day after the incident, and the boy had been woken prematurely to come “meet our guest.” as his mother put it. He got up, bathed, put on a silk shirt and made his way to breakfast, finishing quickly and without much thought. 

He only had one question in mind, who was this person? What was he doing here? And when was he leaving. It wasn’t until the boy was being escorted down the hall that he even thought about asking anyone else for the name of the man, but when he tried to speak up, he felt afraid, and decided he would just wait for the man to introduce himself. 

He wondered most of all about what he was here for … but then the door to the room opened, and the boy walked in, holding onto the hand of a soldier, who wasn’t allowed inside, and had to gently push the boy away to get him to let go. Luke did so with reluctance, able to feel a cold gaze on him the second the door opened. 

“My boy- is a little shy-” a deeper voice said, and Luke looked up, to see his mother and father, standing at either side of a throne … and there in the middle sat the man. 

Luke smiled at the sight of his dad, inching a little closer to the three, but the man, he was just- looking. And the look on his face was so cold, Luke couldn’t get any closer than about three meters before he started to awkwardly walk backwards. 

“Come- I’ve got you-” His mother said, kneeling down. She held open her arms, with a warm smile, dressed in a simple white dress with gold accessories. Her hair was put up into six braids, much like a Vestal Virgin. Luke walked over to her, and she put her arms around him, kissing his forehead, making him just calm enough to where she could walk back over with him, hand in hand. 

The boy looked up at his dad, not saying anything, but smiling. The man seemed happy to see the other as well, though there was an obvious lingering guilt. “I’ve missed you so much-” he said, “How have things been?”

“He’s been great! He missed you too- he’s been reading a lot about the world outside and-” Brenda continued to talk, and Luke listened to his mom. She’d gotten really good at talking for him, so he wouldn’t ever have to speak to anyone that frightened him … but now he was even closer to the man, who was slouching in the throne, with his head in his hand, staring boredly at the boy. 

Luke had been trying not to look at him this entire time, but as his parents continued to talk and catch up, Luke found himself looking at the man’s boot. There was something dry and red stained on it’s side, and his pants were ripped. They were an old pair of jeans, baggy and worn, strapped to his waist with a studded belt. His shirt was torn at the rib, and when Luke’s eyes finally got to the man’s face, he noticed the man’s ear looked like it had a bite taken out of it, and his left eyebrow was split in two with a scar. 

“Luke it’s not polite to stare” The boy was suddenly snapped from his thoughts, turning his attention to his dad, who seemed a little worried all of a sudden. “ Clive- this is Luke- Luke- this is Clive-” Luke’s father, Clark said. Clive just looked at the boy, and sat up straight, holding out his hand to shake. Luke took a careful look at it, his hand was horribly scarred, and he was making this smug face that really didn’t help his case much. Luke looked up at Brenda, who gestured to Clive with a friendly look. 

“It’s okay-” she said, and the boy reached out, shaking the hand, feeling the man’s rough palm against his own. His hand was so much bigger too, it was … an experience to say the least.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Luke-” Clive said, kissing the boy’s hand. Luke pulled it back almost immediately, and cowered behind his mother, who giggled at his response. “Oh Lukey- It’s okay! Do you not remember him?” She said, and Clive shrugged, “it has been a very long time ..” he said. 

Luke stared at the man, trying to figure out who he was. His attitude and the way he conducted himself seemed vaguely familiar, but it also left him with a sour feeling in his heart that he didn’t quite enjoy. 

“You were only a baby when your brother left, he must be like a stranger to you- but I hope you two get along well, he’s come back to watch over you- isn’t that nice?” Brenda said, and Luke looked up at her, confused. 

“... w-well it’s just-” Clark was quick to begin explaining, “We love you- but it would be best if we were certain there would be someone around to take care of you- even if something happens to us- and there’s nobody you can trust more than your own family- right?” Clark said. “And this will be the perfect opportunity for you two to get acquainted-” 

“W-where are you going?” Luke asked, voice small and fragile. Clive seemed a little shocked when he heard it, raising an eyebrow for just a second before sinking back into his regular self. Brenda put her hand on his head, “we’re not going anywhere right now- Your father just wants you two to connect- so we can all be a proper family- and doesn’t having a brother sound nice? You said yourself you wished you could make friends.” Brenda said, and Luke looked at his so-called brother …

Clive smiled, and Luke wrapped his arms around her leg, hiding his face in it. That sword was still at his hip, why didn’t he take it off?

“He doesn’t mean anything by it- he’s just a little shy is all …” Clark said, and Clive nodded. “I see ..”

“Well- can we leave you two together?” Brenda asked, and Luke shook his head no. absolutely not. 

“You want to know more about the world right?” Clive said, and Luke peeked at him, wondering what gave him the nerve to suddenly open his mouth. 

“Well I have stories I could tell you- i’ve been all over the place in the past twelve years and i’ve seen a lot of what you read about up close-” Clive said. Luke still seemed hesitant, but in the end he let go of his mom, looking up at the other, almost as if he was waiting for him to just start telling stories. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The two walked down the hall, Luke was completely silent as Clive talked on and on about how he fought in a war, and how he was actually a pirate who’d been sailing around looking for this island so he could come back home. It took him three years of vast ocean to get here, and he really didn’t seem to be able to let that fact go. 

“And so we threw him overboard, I was only fifteen though so I was scared i’d be next- But being a prince and all I doubted anyone would kill me since i’d be valuable for randsome- and that’s what made me kill the old man … are you listening?” He asked, stopping in the middle of the hall. Luke looked over at him, and nodded. 

“You’re not saying anything …”

“..” the boy looked down, going a little red. He wished his mom was here to speak for him, so he wouldn’t have to do it himself, but then Clive suddenly continued walking, and talking as if nothing had happened. “Though- I do suppose now i don’t regret doing it- after all- Who knows where i’d be if I hadn’t taken command there- oh and the crew- they … wait! Where are all my men being treated?” Clive asked, stopping again. He seemed worried, so Luke just put a hand on his leg, gently patting him, awkwardly trying to get him to calm down. 

“... I- suppose you have a point- the doctors here know better than any i’ve ever seen- i mean- they stitched me up overnight … I can’t believe I crashed that entire ship! I loved that ship- oh ..” Clive looked away, clearly suffering from a mountain of sudden anxiety, before he seemingly just shoved it down and sighed. “But i’m sure it can be repaired … What was I going on about?” He looked at Luke, who stared blankly back at him …

“Oh- right- hm … I have an idea, how about you show me around? I’ll get to know your world instead-” Clive said, and Luke turned completely red. Show him around the castle? For some reason the idea was a little embarrassing, but Luke knew basically everything about this castle. He could show the other literally anything and be able to explain it in divine details … if he could speak. Maybe he would, if he just had a little more time to work up the nerve. 

He looked around, and walked off, glancing back at Clive to make sure he was following as he went towards the door at the end of the hallway. That door led them both outside, into a garden that was protected by tall stone walls. The walls were overgrown with vines, and most of the flowers had wilted away, damaged by a large wave that struck the island, but one survived, and Luke was still happy to see it. He was proud of the flower for going through all of that and still living, it was the strongest flower in the world!

He pointed at it, looking at Clive with a bright smile on his face. When they got close enough, Clive knelt down, observing the little tulip … before he picked it. “I guess it’s cute- what happened to all of the other … h-hey-” Clive looked down at Luke, who suddenly started to cry. 

“W-wait- did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to-! what happened?” He knelt down, and Luke slapped at him, whining loudly “you killed it!!” he yelled, “Lemmy!” 

“... L-Lemmy?” Clive looked at the little yellow flower, and tried to put two and two together … but he just didn’t get it. “I’m sorry- I’ll make it up to you- i promise!” 

“Hmf ..” Luke sniffled, and winced, pulling away from Clive as he cried. Clive looked at the boy’s hands, seeing that they were reddened, and his arms had bruised from where he was using them to hit the other …

Clive set the flower down, and reached out, “how have you gotten so bruised all of a sudden?” he asked, and the boy yelped at the sting when Clive touched him. 

“...” the two just looked at eachother, and at that point Clive was thinking maybe he wasn’t welcomed so lovingly because his parents missed him, maybe they needed him here for something … He sighed, just when he thought he was finally home, he didn’t plan on sticking around .. forever … 

“Ah … you should be more careful- i’m sure you know how easily you bruise ..” Clive said, picking the boy up. His skin was getting a little red too, and he looked flushed. He decided to take the boy back inside, and Luke was a little thankful he didn’t have to explain his condition, at least Clive understood that much.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So- did you two do anything interesting today?” Brenda happily asked, only slightly drunk off the wine she liked to sip during dinner. Usually she wouldn’t go so far to where she’d be intoxicated, but they’d spent so much time here catching up that it just ended up happening without her realizing. 

Though, it only seemed to make her all the better for the situation, as Clive happily chatted with her, telling her any and everything about anything. “I saw your garden-” Clive said, “it’s beautiful-”

“A shame isn’t it?” Brenda said, and he nodded. Luke watched them talk, getting a little nervous when Clive mentioned the way the boy seemed to burn in the sun. 

“Yes- i’m afraid he has some sort of illness- a bat flew in one day and bit him- but it isn’t contagious, though it doesn’t seem to ever go away or get better. We do everything we can though! And Luke does his best too- so most of the time we’re able to handle it.” She said. “Lukey are you okay?”

“..” the boy nodded. He healed fast, despite how seemingly soft he was, and he didn’t develop scars. It was strange, but most of the time the boy didn’t mind. 

“A bat?” Clive asked, and Brenda nodded. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything of illnesses would you?”

“.. no- i’m- sorry ..” Clive said, looking over at Luke, making the boy feel a little uneasy. He could tell that Clive was deep in thought, he knew .. something, even if he wasn’t willing to share the information right now. “You should try saying a prayer ..” Clive suggested, and Luke looked up, getting nothing but a hollow smile from the other. “I’ve heard that god works in mysterious ways ..” He said. 

Brenda giggled, “aw- we’ll say one before bed tonight-” she hiccupped, and Clark sighed. “Speaking of bed- it’s getting late isn’t it?” He asked, and she huffed, “noooo I haven’t seen him in ages! Don’t be square-”

“Come on- up ..” Clark sighed, and Brenda pouted, but stood, stumbling a little, snorting, breaking up into laughter as she held onto Clark. He couldn’t help but smile as he helped her out of the dining room, it was a little cute .. 

“Luke- why don’t you go and show Clive how to run the bath?” Clark suggested, and Brenda tugged at his sleeve, asking if the two of them could go first. 

Luke looked at Clive, and then looked down, starting to push his chair away from the table and stand before he was stopped by Clive’s hand on his shoulder. He waited until they were both gone, and Luke watched, flinching as Clive’s hand rested on the side of his face. He stood up from his chair, and got up, squeezing the boy’s soft cheeks, making him open his mouth. 

Luke pushed at his hands, and he let go, “I see ..” Clive mumbled, looking over the boy’s body. Luke’s teeth were unusually sharp … that, and he didn’t like to be in sunlight. Bruised easily, pale skin, bitten by a bat, he even seemed afraid of prayer, like it was instinctual. “Mh-” Luke moved away, and Clive stopped, putting his hand down on the table. “I’m going to ask you a very important question- I need you to be honest with me ..” Clive asked, and Luke looked at him, terrified, just wanting to take a bath and go to sleep. “Do you know what you are?” He asked, and Luke shook his head, pulling his feet into his chair. 

“I-” Clive sighed, and Luke looked at him, unsure if the other was about to drop some sort of “bad news” bomb on him. “... do you know what a vampire is?” he asked, and Luke shook his head. 

“You can NOT tell anyone-” Clive sternly commanded, and Luke moved back, shocked by his sudden seriousness. The boy nodded in agreement, and Clive looked towards the open doorway to the dining room. He took a few steps towards the door, and pushed it shut, locking it, pushing a chair in front of it so that nothing could get inside. He turned towards Luke, and pulled the sword from his waist, letting the boy see it for the first time. “You burn in the light, and flourish in the dark- Your parents thought you were sick- but that couldn’t be any further from the truth …” Clive said, raising his sword as he got closer. 

“You’re a real danger- so i’m sorry but-”

“N-no!” Luke flinched out of the way of the sword, but to his surprise, Clive was the one who sounded like he was in pain. There was the sound of dripping, and a pained groan before the boy finally decided to look up, seeing that Clive had sliced his hand wide open. 

“It’s the least I can do for you-” He said, and Luke nearly jumped out of the chair as Clive shoved a bloody hand at his face. The boy screamed, well, tried, but his voice was easily muffled by the hand. When his mouth opened, the blood seeped in, and he tasted … something strange. 

Iron- salt, and the taste of the food Clive had eaten, of all the food he’d ever eaten. Luke felt like he could taste the other’s soul leaving his body, and entering his own, filling him with his lost strength. The more blood that spilled out onto his tongue, the more he relaxed, and his fears melted away into a powerful hunger. 

He found himself licking the hand, clinging to his elder brother’s arm as he desperately tried to drink his blood, all the while being welcomed into a loving embrace. “When you start to feel weak again, let me know and i- Aaaha--!” Clive grit his teeth as the boy bit his arm, sucking hard over the bites, drawing out more blood. 

“Christ- have they never- agh-” Clive just tried to endure it, realizing this would surely cause him to become infected too, but he could handle his own, for now, his blood was the safest for his little brother to have, he’d worry about the future supply of it later. Luke pulled away, with a drowsy, drunk look on his face. Clive looked down at him, and gently wiped the side of his mouth with a napkin, taking a cup, letting his blood drip into it. “You have to drink this stuff if you want to survive, the reason you’re bruising so easily is because you’re malnourished, regular food isn’t enough for you-” Clive started to ramble, but Luke was on the move. The boy hadn’t had this much energy since he was really little- and he wanted to thank Clive for helping him. 

He felt happy, he felt joy! Putting his arms around the other’s shoulders, as soon as he caught a whiff of his neck, his mouth opened, but he was stopped as a fork full of cake was shoveled into his mouth. 

“Behave.” Clive said, and Luke … squeezed him, chewing up the cake, coming back to his senses. He buried his head in the other’s shoulder, Clive seemed genuinely surprised that Luke was so well behaved. He’d locked the door thinking he would unleash a monster, but the boy was nearly completely fine, if not just a little hungry.

He could smell the blood as it filled the cup, Luke wondered how Clive could just slice his own hand up like that, and if he’d be okay. The boy was eventually set back down, and Clive took the cup with him on the way out, “go and start the bath, i’ll be back with something soon that’ll help you feel better ..” Clive said, and Luke nodded, staying behind to regain his composure. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke whimpered as Clive gave his back a gentle rub, being as careful as he could. Luke had requested that he do this after he woke up with back pains, and Clive seemed more than happy to oblige, laying Luke down on a small table so he could rub at his back. When he did, he found that there were two lumps growing on the boy’s back, lower down past where his ribs stopped. Clive knew what was growing there, but he hoped if he massaged the lumps hard enough he could damage them over time and stunt their growth. He wanted to save Luke from the trouble of anyone finding out about his condition, but he was starting to have a feeling that things wouldn’t end up that way. 

“O-ow ..” Luke reached back, and Clive stopped as the boy’s small hand gripped his wrist …

“S-sorry- does that hurt?” Clive asked, and Luke glared at him. 

“It wasn’t on purpose! I promise-” he quickly assured him, and Luke looked away, mumbling that he felt worse now. Clive just sighed, and gave the other’s head a gentle rub as he ran his hand up and down his back. “Well, you’ve been feeling better recently, though, haven’t you?” Clive asked, and Luke huffed …

He nodded, and Clive smiled, “You’re so cute- I told you I'd help you, didn’t I? I promise you can trust me- i’ll do everything I can to make sure you get better …” 

“... hnf-” Luke sat up, pulling the blanket over his body. “Can you bring my clothes?” He asked, “i left my dress in my room ..” he said, and Clive tilted his head. 

“A dress?” 

“Mm..”

“If i’d known you liked dresses I could have brought you some pretty ones- Oh- I wish I could take you shopping- why do you have to live on this island?” 

“...” Luke looked down, “dad said it’s ‘cause … Mom and I will get sick out in the world, and he wants us to live long and be happy-” he said, and Clive thought about that statement.  _ Mom and I will get sick. Mom and I. Mom.  _

“So she’s sick like you are?” Clive asked, and Luke nodded. “But last night I gave her some of your blood- and when she drank it she said she felt so good! And this morning she made that big breakfast and that’s why she was so happy!” 

“You did what?” Clive looked at Luke with panic in his eyes. “You gave her my blood- and she drank it without asking any questions?”

“... I- I told her it was from you- it’s not like I tricked her ..” Luke looked down, with an innocently guilty look. “Did i do something bad?” 

“... n-no- you’re fine- you .. uh- I have to go check on something-” Clive said, “I’ll bring you some clothes too so don’t go anywhere!” He said, and Luke blushed, nodding, reminding Clive not to forget his underwear. 

Clive left the room with haste, his hand at his side, gripping the handle of his sword as he made his way down the hall. He was told that his mother was still in bed this morning, and there was no breakfast when he woke up. Even if he woke up late, there’s no way that much food could have gone missing. When he asked, Clark said that he threw it out because it spoiled, and that they had a cellar with fresh meat in it that they could eat while they waited for the next ship to arrive on the island. His footsteps were loud as he picked up speed, running off up the stairs of a short tower, reaching the door to his parents’ chambers. He pushed open the rusty wooden thing, moving slow as he calmed his breathing. 

“...” She was in bed, with Clark in her arms. Clive started to shut the door, face turning completely red as he thought he’d walked in on something else, but as he was averting his eyes, he thought he saw red in the corners of her mouth, so he looked back just once, and stopped completely. 

She was sitting in bed, Clark was laying against the pillows, dressed how he was this morning, slightly formal, his shoes were still on, and she was sort of cradling him, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth as she shook him. 

She was saying something, she hadn’t even noticed Clive come in yet, it wasn’t until she leaned over him, and began to weep that the swordsman thought it appropriate to step forward, closing the distance between them both. 

The floorboards creaked, and she looked up, her eyes completely bloodshot, looking almost brown as she looked at Clive with red tears falling down her face. “I didn’t mean-” she choked on a sob, hugging Clark closer as she cried. “I didn’t- I- god please- He’s just come back to me- please-” She cried, and as she spoke, Clive could see her sharpened teeth. They seemed to grow larger as she begged god to return her love to earth, but ..

“That’s- not … how it works-” Clive said, shutting the door. 

She looked up, and her heart broke when she saw Clive pull his sword from his waist. She got up, and ran, going towards the window, throwing it open and dropping her robe, letting her wings spread. Her body became nothing but a black silhouette in the afternoon sunlight, but it didn’t stop Clive from moving. He was far too experienced to be blinded, so when she moved to leap from the window, his sword quickly stopped her, entering through her back, and exiting through her chest with one swift jab. 

Clive stood there, arms shaking as she gasped, and suddenly stopped. The blade continued to sink into her, all the while she stood there with the window wide open, looking up at the bright sky.

It was quiet, nothing but the sound of panting … and a sudden thud as she fell to the ground, and he dropped with her, covering her up as he pulled the sword out. She didn’t bleed, these things have no blood, but they do have hearts, and brains, and pulses, they were almost indistinguishable … but also unmistakable, and that’s why he had to …

Still, he cried, Holding onto her, yet also trying to give her a quick death by keeping her exposed to the sunlight. 

She must not have known the sun was out, it was so dark in this room- and cold. So extremely cold. Her body was burning, skin flushing as she smiled up at him. “I’m sorry … I guess i got carried away …” She said, “trying to be human- have a family- be a mother, look what I did ..” she pouted, and sniffled as her skin nearly began to melt, exposing her muscle, and the tissue underneath her skin. It was … disgusting, but he held on, unsure of what to do otherwise. “When he left- I was so broken- and when you left too- I couldn’t let Luke go- I’m- so sorry- i’m so sorry-” She said, and Clive just listened. 

“How could you? My body- h-hurts” she said in a pained, yet wilting voice, hand dropping as she closed her eyes, before they melted out of their sockets like tears.

A deliberate choice to close her eyes, made by her, to spare her son from the horrors of her own body. She sunk underneath her robe, and covered herself so that he wouldn’t see what she’d become … and Clive got up, taking a look at Clark, who’s body had also turned gray by now. He was surely dead, She’d probably killed him by accident during a routine feeding …

Clive backed away, and flinched when he saw Luke standing in the doorway with a horrified look on his face …

“M-mo- m-my ...” the boy was shaking, and Clive was stuck between it all …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared at the ground where his dad had been buried, holding onto the jar that contained his mother. He’d been crying for days now … but he wasn’t sad anymore, because he had Clive. Clive promised to never leave, and Luke believed him with his whole heart. It was hard, watching Clive lie to all of the servants in the castle, and watching him become king so soon.

Luke had always wanted to see the outside world, but as he stood here in the night, wearing a nice black dress that he found with the rest of his laundry, he wondered if maybe there was more beyond the world entirely. For the first time he thought about god, death, life, all of it … but he was too young to understand, so the thoughts quickly disappeared, and his mind was left blank, with nothing but a little pain in his chest. 

He turned, and Clive looked up. The two of them were going away to “handle some business” regarding their parent’s deaths, and Clive’s new kingdom that he somehow had to rule over while living on a remote island. 

“... are you doing okay?” Clive asked, and Luke looked down, walking up to him. Clive couldn’t help but smile, the boy just looked like a little puff ball in that fluffy dress, and the way it sort of bounced when he walked was adorable. “You have to promise …” Luke said, “you won’t go? Like mom and dad-” 

“Go where?”

“To the moon-” Luke said, pointing up at it. “That’s where they went- but once you go you can’t get back down ..”

“...” Clive stood there for a moment, before kneeling down. “How about this … if I ever end up going to the moon, i’ll take you with me- okay?” He said, and Luke smiled, “Okay!” He said in a happy voice, happier than Clive had ever seen him. 

The moon, huh? Is that what they told him? 

Clive was happy to know that the boy wasn’t upset but … he hoped he wouldn’t have to live up to that promise. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke peered out the window of the carriage, “it’s smelly …” He said, and Clive nodded. After a horrible month on a boat, they’d finally gotten to one of the continents, and were arriving where they’d be staying while Clive got everything sorted out. “Yeah- a smelly city with smelly people and a smelly governor who thinks he owns the place … but now that i’m above him ..” Clive smirked, “Hell yeah- it’s gonna be steak and fine wine from now on- i’m gonna get one of those maids in his house to rub my back-” He chuckled, leaning back in the seat. Luke looked at him … and looked down, “i-if that’s what you want I could do it- s-since you helped me ..” the boy said, and Clive … felt the embarrassment strike him harder than it ever had. Luke looked like he genuinely meant it too, so he smiled, “Aw- no need- but thank you- you’re so sweet …” Clive said, patting the boy’s head. Luke seemed a little disappointed, sliding over in his seat so he could be closer to the other. “We’ll probably be living somewhere around here- there’s lots of people-” Clive said, “and we can have as many visitors as we want. You’ll be able to play with some kids your own age- sounds nice?” Clive said, and Luke shook his head. 

“I wanna play with you first!” 

“Well .. i’ll be around so we can play as much as you want- but don’t be afraid to make new friends ..” Clive said, and Luke nodded, “can we? When we get there?” 

“Why not now? There’s this game called Eye Spy, have you heard of it?”

“No- what’s that?” 

“I’ll teach you- so-” Clive started explaining, pointing out of the window, using the game as an excuse to show Luke everything in the world outside the castle he was in. 

It was pretty nice, for a little while at least …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke looked around the office, seeing that the “governor” really was a little full of himself. He had the nation’s flag hung up in the office, surrounded by all of his awards and lots of expensive looking furniture. He also wore this huuuuge tophat that covered most of his face, sitting in his desk drinking out of a glass of wine as Luke curiously touched everything in his office. He was mostly interested in the books that filled the shelf, since they were all unique titles that he’d never seen before. 

He hadn’t stopped to even look at the man once, he was never really taught how to behave around other people …

“What’s your name?” the man asked, and Luke looked up at him, smiling as he very quietly said his name. 

“Luke? A very cute name ..” the man said, looking over the boy’s body. He set his glass down, and sat up, “I like you, Luke-” he said, and Luke looked at him confused, before he continued. “You’re welcome to take one of those books home if you’d like- that one over there is about magic- the one with the star in the circle.” He said, and Luke looked at it, taking it off of the shelf. 

“Your brother can’t do magic so he says he doesn’t like it, he’ll be really jealous of you if you can figure it out-” The man laughed, and Luke frowned, putting the book back. 

“Hm? You’re not going to take it?” the man asked, and Luke shook his head. “That’s mean ..” he said. 

“Mean? A little jealousy won’t kill him, you may even become useful to him- it’s not mean at all-” the man tried to assure Luke, but when Luke looked at the book, he felt unsure. 

“Well … decide for yourself, if you have any personal interest in magic you should take it, if not then leave it be, but in the end I do believe it’s in your best interest to read what’s inside that book.”

“What’s in it?”

“Read it.”

“...” Luke took the book, and the man smiled, “you can keep it.” he said, and Luke looked down at it, sitting on the floor as he opened it. Clive had left him in here so he could go and “fetch some documents.” but when he left he had his hand on his sword, and a look on his face, which meant he was going somewhere quiet to have a tantrum. 

Luke didn’t know why talking about all this complicated stuff got him all worked up like that, but at least he had something interesting to read while he waited. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Whatcha readin?” Clive asked, walking by his little brother, who was laid on the couch with a box of cookies and a big book in his hands. Clive leaned over the couch, sneakily pulling a cookie from the box as Luke explained what he was reading. 

“A book about god- and magic- but it’s all weird and I don’t get it- and what’s a god anyways?” 

“.. something stupid that adults made up to make you behave- like the boogeyman or- the law- it’s not real and you don’t have to do anything it says.” Clive said, mouth full of cookies as he spoke. Luke looked down at the book, and hummed. “What’s a boogeyman?” 

“... a big- monster made out of boogers that sleeps under your bed- before you were born- mom used t-” Clive stopped … and sighed. “She used to tell me that to keep me from sneaking out at night …” He put his head against the couch, and Luke put his hand on it, his own way of telling Clive it would be okay without making himself cry about it too. 

“Oh!” Clive jumped back to life, “You got that book from that old man right? It’s probably the real deal, if you figure it out let me know~” Clive said, and Luke nodded as he left. The boy reached for his box of cookies … but felt nothing. He picked it up, finally breaking his gaze from the words just to see that they were all gone …

“H-Hey! Come back!”  He yelled, jumping up and running after the other. 

He’d never catch up but he could sure as hell try ..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke coughed, dropping the candle as he fell to his knees. He’d been trying to cast spells with varying degrees of success, but then he found one that was supposed to help him channel his energy. So he did the ritual, but now he felt really really sick, and his back was starting to hurt again. 

Clive opened his room door, peeking in to make sure the other was okay before he quickly knelt next to him, picking him up and taking him away from the ritual circle he’d sloppily drawn on the floor. 

“What are you doing?!” Clive yelled at him, and Luke just coughed, groaning as he rolled over in Clive’s arms. The wings growing on his lower back had pierced through his clothes, and they were twitching to life.

“Luke- Luke?!” Clive shook him, and the boy whined for him to stop, so he stopped, finally getting to the kitchen where he set the boy down on a table. Clive quickly opened all of the drawers until he found where the knives were kept, getting ready to get rid of as much blood as he needed to help Luke heal whatever he’d done, but before he could rip open the wound on his hand, Luke made a loud, deep sound, rolling over on the table. Clive looked, and the second he did, the small boy got up, and quicker than sound launched himself at the other. 

Clive winced, back hitting the counter as teeth sank down into his neck … He held the knife in his hand, unable to comprehend defending himself against Luke. The boy bit, and sucked, and Clive sank to the floor, enduring the pain. He felt his blood leave him, a burning, draining, extremely uncomfortable sensation that left his ear ringing loudly, and his other ear unable to hear anything. His vision darkened, his eyes rolled back, and he put his arms around Luke, praying to whatever god, desperate for a way out, for help, for anything …

And then it all went black. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive sleep, tail curling and uncurling as he curiously stared. He’d come to learn by now, after nearly killing his brother and having the old man come and rescue them both, that his mother had been a succubus this whole time, and she’d given birth to a vampire. 

Learning that he was actually a monster, learning that he was something that hurt people … Luke tried not to let it get to him, he just wanted to stay right here, and help Clive get better. Even if the boy had sprouted wings, and people would wanna kill him soon, Clive was doing everything he could to protect him, so Luke felt like doing the same. 

He did manage to learn one spell, a spell that could possibly snap Clive out of his coma within seconds, but he’d never tried it before, and he didn’t know whether or not he should … so he just sat there on the bed, waiting, watching, occasionally stroking Clive’s hair, or touching his face. Anything to feel like he was here, anything to feel better …

“He’s fine …” one of the nurses said, she seemed a little pissed about having to come in here. Luke turned to look at her, “he woke up earlier, and said some things, _some really pervy things .._ ” She hissed, and sat down on the bed. She was young, too young, hair pulled up into pigtails with pretty red ribbons keeping it together. “My name is Flora, are you the prince?” she asked, and Luke nodded …

“...” she looked at his wings, watching them as they twitched. Intrigued, but not willing to touch. “I heard you were a monster-”

“I’m not a monster!” Luke snapped, hugging onto Clive. “Go away-” he told her, and she got up, going back towards the doorway. “I never said monsters were bad …” she said, and Luke … looked up, catching a glimpse of her sly smile as she turned the corner, closing the door on her way out …

The boy tried not to think about it too much, he just- wanted this all to be over with already.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if i'll make something out of this lol.


End file.
